


ICHI

by petitepos



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Chrome is best boy, Clubbing, Heavy Angst, M/M, Senku deserves better, Torture, gen s n a p p e d, i guess?, pretty explicit description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: Spiraling, falling over, crashing into someone. Chrome. “Gen, hey! Have you seen Senku lately?”Let’s let it slip.“I killed him.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	ICHI

The bass is loud, getting louder, numbing his brain. He's dancing, he knows at least that much. The lights are flashing red around him, making his head spin. Faces flash in front of him, one after the other, smiling, inviting. People he knows, people he recognizes, people he's never seen before. Bodies closing in on him, all around. He's getting hot, hotter. The music is relentless, coursing through his veins alongside the cheap alcohol, the ecstasy, the lust, the loneliness, the regret. It's okay, as long as he keeps moving. As long as he keeps his hands wandering he'll be fine. He won’t remember the way Senku looked at him. The way his monotonous voice mirrors the bass that is ringing in his ears. Red lights like the blood staining his hands. Move harder, drink more, spiraling out of the control he never even had in the first place. Spiraling, falling over, crashing into someone. Chrome. “Gen, hey! Have you seen Senku lately?” Let’s let it slip. “I killed him.” It's not what he'd meant to say, not what he wanted at all. Brown eyes turn cold, not understanding. He needs to get out. The music doesn't let up, the tides have turned. It's all coming back. He's running into the bathroom, the sounds fading, throwing up, the lights blurring, blacking out. Nobody's there, nobody but regret. He’s not alone when he’s conscious again. Familiar hands twisting his hair, pulling. Chrome again. “What do you mean.” Throw him a lopsided grin, lean away from his hand. “If you’re gonna hurt me, do it like you love me.” Head banging against the toilet seat, the world spinning around him. Images of Senku flashing in his mind. “Hurt me like Senku couldn’t. Hurt me like I hurt him.” Fist to mouth, blood dripping down his chin. “What did you do to him!!” Confusion, grief, anger. Give him more, make him feel. If he thinks about him hard enough he can see his face in the mirror. Hair matted down, bruises blooming on his jaw, blood to match his eyes. “I tied him up Chrome-chan.” A punch in his gut, making him double over. “Punched him, cut off two of his fingers” A kick to his head. “Pulled out a tooth or five, pierced his cheeks.” A sickening crunch reverberating through his skull. “Cut the tip of his tongue off.” A wave of nausea as Chrome pulls him up again. “Cut both of his eyes out, such pretty scars.” An uppercut that leaves his mouth filled with blood. “Why, why did you do this.” The door opens and closes, music seeping through. Another wave of nausea, another wave of regret. Don’t remember. Remember the euphoria, the power, the unbreakable bond they now share. Is that a knife in Chrome’s hand? He hopes it is. Stop the never ending numbness, make him feel something. “It’s simple, I hurt him like I loved him.” It stings. He can’t see, one eye closed and one cut in half. Knife trailing down, sideways, down again, making him feel like he’s never felt before. “Hurt me like you love me Chrome-chan.” Too late, he’s alone again. He was born alone, he’s going to die alone. He stands up, drags himself back to the dancefloor. Spiraling until he meets his end.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Ichi the Killer. I'm scarred. This is like an adaptation of a little something I wrote a while ago, and it just kind of got out of control. Don't hesitate to leave a comment, I'm really curious what people think of this one, especially since it's more like my regular writing style instead of my fan fiction style. I don't really know what to think of this one myself, but I still hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
